That Old Jealousy Ploy
by Akimi
Summary: PG13 for language... anyway, Mimi likes Tai, but Tai likes someone else, and another someone else likes Mimi! How is this all going to work out?


That Old Jealousy Ploy  
by Akimi  
  
Disclaimer/AN: Digimon belongs to rich people in Japan. Not me. It's on my list of things I wish I owned. Like that Porshe (is that spelled right?) Carrera GT I'm gonna get someday when I'm all rich and famous and stuff. When I'm a rich psychiatrist who writes books and is married and has adorable little kids, I'll remember you all if you review... I think... Just thought I'd let you know. Oh yeah - MIMATO!!!!! This starts out in Mimi's POV, then switches to other people's later on.   
  
Actions - 'Thoughts' - "Speech"  
*****  
Mimi's POV  
***  
I woke up this morning, feeling like it would be a wonderful day. The clear blue sky, the warm spring temperatures, all the birds cheerfully singing - it just seemed like it would be a good day today. Or so I thought.   
  
As it turns out, this day wasn't going to be as good as I had expected.  
  
I climbed out of bed and pulled on my uniform. I finished dressing, grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs for breakfast. My mom had a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon waiting for me at the table.   
  
"Did you sleep well, Mimi?" Daddy asked me.  
  
I nodded as I ate some eggs. I wasn't too hungry this morning, so I didn't finish my whole breakfast. "I wanna walk to school today, Daddy, it's such a beautiful day," I said as I cleared my plate from the table.   
  
He nodded his consent, I waved goodbye, and was off. As I headed toward the school, I kept hoping a certain captain of the school soccer team would decide he needed company this morning and walk with me. I was really starting to think this was my lucky day, because just a few minutes after I thought that, here he came!  
  
"Heya Mimi! How's it goin'?" Tai asked cheerfully as he walked beside me.  
  
I felt my heart flutter. "Great! How about you?"  
  
Tai smiled. "Same old, same old. Wonderful. I mean come on, I'm livin' a great life, how else could I be?"  
  
'Yeah, you sure are wonderful Tai...' I thought dreamily.  
  
"So ya coming to the game tonight?"  
  
"Well, yeah! What do you expect?"   
  
He smiled again. "Sora's coming too! This is gonna be so cool! We're gonna whip 'em so bad, it'll make their momma's cry," he said cockily. That was one of those things I loved about him - his ego.   
  
We arrived at school all too soon, and our conversation was cut short. Unfortunately, Tai wasn't in any of my morning classes, so I spent the whole morning not paying attention, and daydreaming about Tai. At least he and I always sat at the same table at lunch...  
  
Finally, the lunch bell rang. I took my time going to my locker and depositing my books. Tai caught up to me, as usual, and we walked outside for lunch. The usual group was already there waiting for us - Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari, and Cody. We sat down and began our normal lunch conversations, who said what, who was going out with who, you know.  
  
Sora and I were having a nice little debate about the game tonight - she said the other team would forfeit, I said they would play five seconds and run away with fear. Then Tai cut in. I was hoping he would be talking to me, but he spoke to Sora instead.  
  
"So Sora, you're not one of those girls that thinks only cheerleaders go out with team captains, right?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course not!" she replied, blushing.  
  
"Good, 'cause I'm the only guy on the team without a girlfriend, and well..."  
  
Sora smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but it just wouldn't come. My face remained blank for a few seconds, then somehow twisted into an angry sneer. This was ruining my perfect day! It wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
"Well what I mean to say is..." Tai looked like he was struggling with this. "Okay, it's like this. You don't have a boyfriend, right?" Sora shook her head. "That's just what I wanted to hear. Well see I was just kinda wonderin'... you wouldn't wanna like, go out for an ice cream or somethin' after the game with me, would ya?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Sora cried happily. She was glowing. She looked so happy, and I wanted really bad to be happy for her, too. 'How could they do this to me? Especially right in front of me! The very least Tai could do would be to ask Sora out when no one else was around, or at least not me, and then tell me later. But NO, he had to do it now! What a jerk!' I thought angrily. I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran away from the table and ran inside. I didn't stop until I got to the restrooms, where I slumped down on the floor and cried.  
  
A few seconds later, Yolei came puffing in after me. "Mimi! What's the matter?" she asked, genuinely concerned.   
  
I looked up at her despairingly. "You have to ask?" I sniffed, then returned to my crying. She was my best friend and I had told her quite a bit about how I felt toward Tai.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said sincerely - she really should have gotten the Crest of Sincerity, not me - and put her arm around me to comfort me. I cried on her shoulder, and we stayed there until the bell rang.  
  
Yolei said, "What are we gonna do now, Mimi? Do you want to go to class, or what?"  
  
I thought for a split second, then made up my mind. "No, I don't. Tai's in all my afternoon classes, and Sora is too, all except for the last class. I just wanna go home, or to the park, or somewhere that isn't here."  
  
She understood. We got up, got our homework and things out of our lockers, and left. Neither of us had ever sluffed school before, but I wasn't in any condition to go, and Yolei wasn't about to leave me alone, she said. 'Yolei's such a sweetie,' I thought. 'I don't know where I'd be without her.'  
  
We decided to go see a movie. Not any sappy romance though, we decided on Tomb Raider. (A/N: Hey, you don't know they're not showing that in an imaginary theater. It's my story after all! =P) When the movie was over, it seemed school had just barely let out. On the way back to Yolei's house, guess who we happened to run into. Tai and Sora. 'Oh joy,' I thought sarcastically. 'Ain't life grand.'  
  
"Heya Mimi! Hi Yolei! How come you guys weren't at school?" Tai chirped.  
  
Yolei looked at him with the most murderous gaze I think I've ever seen on her. "Because we were at the movies, stupid," I said impertinently.  
  
"Oh," he replied. "Well how come you went to the movies instead of going to school?"  
  
'Gimme a break!' I thought. 'How dumb do you get?'   
  
It seemed like Yolei was thinking my same thoughts. "I know this is going to be hard for you, Tai, but let's *think* for a moment, shall we? Hmm, maybe Mimi was upset over something at lunch, and we didn't feel like going back to school. Do you think that might be it?" I was apalled. I had never heard her so rude, but I kinda liked it. Tai deserved to be treated like dirt right then.  
  
Tai blinked. "Oh," he said simply. "Were you upset for reals, Mimi?"  
  
I was so astounded at his sheer idiocrity that I couldn't speak, so I let Yolei take over. "Uh, DUH!" she said, and we walked away.  
  
When we got to Yolei's house, we went up to her room and plopped down on her bed. "Tai's so stupid! And he's so cocky, and he's a big jerk! No manners! I hate him!" I cried. I wanted to hate him, I really did. But it's been said before, and I'll say it again - you can't choose who you love.  
  
"I know, Mimi, I know..." she said, trying her best to console me. But it seemed like a lost effort, because I just broke down and cried until I couldn't cry any more. I had to blink several times to get my eyes wet again, I even cried out whatever keeps your eyes wet. Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but you get my point, right?  
  
Yolei and I both cried for about an hour and a half, and then we both decided I had better get home before my parents began to worry about me. I walked home as slowly as I could. If I'd have looked at my watch I would have seen that Tai's game was going to start in 15 minutes and remembered that I promised him I'd be there, but soccer was the last thing on my mind, and Tai, ironically enough, was the first.  
  
It took me 10 minutes to walk home from Yolei's. I walked in the front door, and sniffled again. "Hi Momma," I said.   
  
"There you are, Mimi! I was worried about you," my mom said. "What's the matter, dear?"  
  
My lower lip trembled as my eyes filled with fresh tears. "Nothing, Momma," I said softly and hurried up to my room. I laid on my bed and cried for hours. That was all that I could do, all that I could think about. About 8:00, I had an idea though. Sora and Yolei both said that Matt liked me. Maybe I could use it to my advantage in this situation.  
  
I picked up my phone and called Yolei. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Yolei. It's me," I said.  
  
"You over Tai already?"  
  
"No. But I just had an idea to make Tai regret doing that."  
  
"Really? Let's hear it."  
  
"You said Matt liked me?"  
  
"Yeah..." She sounded a little skeptical.  
  
"Good. You've used that old jealousy ploy, haven't you?"  
  
"Ah. You know, you could really hurt Matt by doing that, though..."  
  
"He'll get over it. Guys always do."  
  
"Well, whatever you wanna do is fine with me, but I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
"That's why you're not me, because you're too much of a chicken to be me."  
  
She laughed. "Right. But if I *were* you, then I wouldn't be a chicken, because I'd be you, not me."  
  
I was getting a little confused now. "Um... yeah, somethin' like that. Well I gotta go now, we're having dinner. So, I'll see ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Definately."  
  
We hung up. 'You go girl!' I thought to myself. I was thoroughly proud of myself for thinking of this. 'I couldn't have planned it better if I'd have planned it myself,' I thought again. 'Of course, I *did* plan it myself, so that's kinda wierd...'  
  
I came down to dinner much more cheerful than I had been when I got home. My mom was really worried now.  
  
"Are you sick, honey?" she asked.  
  
I smiled. "Why would I be sick?"  
  
"Well, you were cheerful this morning, then depressed and sobbing when you got home, and cheerful again now. That's not normal!"  
  
"Easy. I was happy this morning, then I had a really bad day at school, and just now I talked to Yolei and I'm better now."  
  
"Oh," she said, like she'd never thought of that before.  
  
We ate dinner, and I went to bed happy. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, that was going to be so much fun. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of how mad Tai would be when I told him I'd skipped his game hoping that Matt would call me...  
  
------  
  
After I got done dressing and eating the next morning, I called Yolei first. I had hurried, because I knew I'd be doing something like this.  
  
"Hey," she answered, sounding just as cheery as me.  
  
"Hello, sweetie. How are you?"  
  
"Great, and you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better. I was just debating whether or not to call Matt and ask him to walk me to school or somethin'...?"  
  
"Do it, girl."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Well, see ya later."  
  
"Yep. Bye."  
  
'Okay,' I thought, 'I can do this!' I dialed Matt's number, after thinking for a while, trying to remember what it was.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hiya Matt! It's me, Mimi."  
  
"Hi Mimi! Um, why are you calling me? I thought you liked Tai?"  
  
Now, I knew I'd have to be a little dishonest doing this, but it had never occured to me I'd have to *lie*! Oh well, I'd done it before, and I guess I'd have to do it again. "Well, I used to, ya know, but not anymore. He's, like, the biggest jerk I know. And that's really saying something."  
  
"Oh. Cool." He sounded significantly happier after hearing that...  
  
"Yeah. So anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to walk me to school today or something?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Okay great! What time should I expect a knock on my door?"  
  
"I'll be over there in about 10 minutes. Sound good?"  
  
"Wonderful! See ya then!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya in a few!"   
  
'Wow. That was, like, really easy,' I complimented myself. Then I checked my hair, to make sure it was perfect, and my teeth, to make sure nothing was in them. I sat in my room so it would look like I was still kinda getting ready when he got there.  
***  
Matt's POV  
***  
I hung up the phone. "YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!" I yelled really loud, right after doing so. My dad looked at me wierd.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"I getta walk my dream girl to school, that's all!" I said cheerfully. I checked my hair, grabbed my books, and left to Mimi's apartment.  
  
I knocked on the door ten minutes later, as promised. Mimi opened it.  
  
"Hey sexy," I smiled.  
  
She smiled back at me. "Hey. You don't look so bad yourself." She closed the door and we stood and talked for a few minutes before we started walking.  
  
'Aw damn, I can't believe she just said that! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!' I thought. "So, how come you didn't go to the game last night?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think you were going, so first of all, I saw no point in going if you weren't going to be there, and secondly, I was kinda hoping you'd call me," she replied, frowning.  
  
I looked away for a second, then looked back at her. "I could call you tonight instead. In fact, I could call you twice to sorta make up for it, if you want."  
  
She smiled again. "Would you really?" she asked in that sexy voice of hers.  
  
"I would." We started walking to school. I had no idea another certain someone was behind us, but I found out later Mimi had planned it that way...  
***  
Tai's POV  
***  
I stood there watching Matt flirt with Mimi, and then suddenly they started walking to school, I would assume. 'Damn that asshole, he's doin' my job! I walk Mimi to school, not him!' I thought angrily. I began to walk behind them, close enough to hear what they were saying, but still far enough away that they didn't notice me.   
  
They were talking about how much fun they were going to have that night, and even though I was going out with Sora now, I couldn't help but wonder what it was they were going to do. Surely they couldn't be going out, Mimi didn't even like Matt that much!  
  
'Well whatever it is,' I thought, 'it's not going to last long, because Mimi likes me anyway. Not him. Me.'  
***  
Mimi's POV  
***  
It was working. And it was working perfectly well. I knew Tai was behind us, listening to our conversation, Matt's and mine. I think he had figured out we were going on a date tonight, but I wasn't quite sure. Matt had asked me to check out some dance club with him tonight. I loved clubs, it was going to be a blast whether I was with Matt or Tai.   
  
"So, what time are you picking me up tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Hm... what time would you like me to?"  
  
I thought for a few minutes. "Well, I'm going to need a new outfit. I can't wear just anything when I'm going out with you! So I'm going to need plenty of time to shop around and find the perfect thing. I'm going to have to convince Yolei to come with me, but I don't think that will be too hard. Does 7 sound good? We don't wanna get there too early..." I replied.  
  
"7 sounds great. Do you want me to take you out to dinner then, too?"  
  
Wow, this was a little more than I expected. And under normal circumstances, I would have said no way, but hey, Tai was listening, so I was willing to make a few sacrifices. "If you want," I answered, twirling my hair around my finger.  
  
He nodded. "Kay then." Just then, we arrived at the school. "Hey, I really enjoyed walking with you, why don't we do it again sometime?"  
  
I smiled. "Why don't you walk with me every day?"  
  
"Ya know, I have no idea. But I think I'll start."  
  
"Great." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before heading to my first class of the day, which Yolei was in so I could tell her everything that had happened.  
  
I sat down next to her, and before I could say anything, she said, "So? Is it working so far?"  
  
"It totally worked. Matt asked me to go out with him tonight, and Tai was standing *right* there behind us. And then, when we got here, I kissed Matt, and I made *sure* Tai saw it. This is actually kind of fun."  
  
She smiled at me. "Are you sure he saw?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Cool. Tai's in my next class, you want me to talk to him and see what he thinks?"  
  
I had never heard such a good idea! "Wow Yolei! I never thought of that!" I said. "Do it! How come you always get all the good ideas and I always get stuck with, well, my ideas?"  
  
Yolei just smirked. "That's because you have all the guts, and I have all the ideas."  
***  
Yolei's POV  
***  
The 45 minutes passed terribly boring, as usual, brightened by exchanging glances and smiles with Mimi. I was enjoying this almost as she was. Finally the bell rang, and I went to my math class. It was really sad that Tai and I were in the same math class. He wasn't exactly too bright. Well, we can't all be lucky, now can we?  
  
I sat down next to him, which I didn't usually do. I usually sat on the other side of the room where it was more quiet and I could actually concentrate.   
  
"Uh, hi Yolei. Don't you usually sit over there?" Tai asked, pointing to my normal seat.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Whoa there, I'm taken. I'm going out with Sora, remember?"   
  
I rolled my eyes. "You're a nerd, Tai... Anyway, did you hear that Matt asked Mimi out?"  
  
He didn't say anything, just sat there looking a little irked.  
  
"Well, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
It was going perfectly. He really was jealous! Mimi would be so happy to find out. "Well what do you think about it? 'Cause it's not like, uncommon knowledge that Mimi used to have a crush on you or anything."  
  
He looked a little puzzled.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. I knew he knew, and I also knew he was just confused because I was talking to him in the first place. I don't generally talk to him, I spend all my time trying to make Ken like me. It never seems to work, though. 'Maybe I should use Mimi's plan and hit on Davis all the time...' I thought.  
  
"No, I knew. Mimi can go out with whoever she wants. I don't care."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going back over there, see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I sat down just as the bell rang, and class began.  
  
------  
  
Sitting down at the lunch table we always sat at, I looked at Mimi and smiled. "You'll never guess what he said!"  
  
"What? Tell me!" she cried, anxious to know how Tai felt about it.  
  
"Come on!" We went into the girl's bathroom, the same one Mimi had bawled her eyes out in just yesterday. "Okay, here's the deal. He *acts* like he doesn't care, but he was *REALLY* steamed."  
  
Mimi smirked. "Serves him right!"   
  
I smiled. "So, I'm guessing you want me to come shopping with you tonight before your date with Matt, right?"  
  
"What was your first clue, Sherlock?"  
  
We laughed. "Right after school?"  
  
"Of course!"  
***  
Izzy's POV  
***  
After lunch, Tai came walking toward me, looking extremely angered. His face was very flushed, and he didn't have his "It's All Good" atmosphere about him.  
  
"Hello, Tai," I said calmly.  
  
"Izzy!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm really mad."  
  
"I could tell."  
  
"Do you know why I'm mad?"  
  
"I haven't a clue."  
  
"Because Mimi's going out with Matt now."  
  
I blinked. Why did he care? "Why is that important? I thought you were going out with Sora."  
  
"I am going out with Sora. But that's not the issue here."  
  
"If you're going out with Sora, why do you care who Mimi goes out with?"  
  
He seemed at a loss for words. "Why do I care? Well... did you know Mimi had a crush on me?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I was aware."  
  
"Well, then you also noticed how she would flirt with me all the time, right?"  
  
The light clicked on. "Ah I see, you're jealous because now that Mimi and Matt are going out, Mimi's going to like someone else, and she'll be flirting with Matt all the time instead of you. Am I correct?"  
  
He blinked at me. "Pretty damn close. I don't care about Mimi very much. I'm not gonna miss her. What I'm gonna miss, is the attention..."  
  
"I see."  
  
Tai sighed, and seemed very much calmer now. "I feel better now that I let off some steam."  
  
"Glad I could help you."  
  
"Alrighty then," Tai breathed and then left.  
  
'Mimi must be going out with Matt just to make Tai jealous... What's she going to think when she finds out it's not really working?'  
  
------  
  
I walked up to Mimi after school. It had been bugging me all day. I couldn't let Mimi keep using Matt for something that wasn't even working. Matt would be really hurt when he found out.  
  
"Mimi," I said to catch her attention.  
  
"Oh, Izzy! Hiya!" she called back. Cheerful, as usual.  
  
I stopped her. "Mimi, we need to talk."  
  
She looked a little confused. "About what?"  
  
"About you, Matt, and Tai."  
  
"How do you know about any of that?" She looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Listen. You're not making Tai jealous. He doesn't miss you at all. He's just having to get used to you not paying attention to him any more, that's all. So you shouldn't keep doing this to Matt. It's really cruel, the way you're just using him like this. Tell him the truth."  
  
"I'm not???"   
  
'She's pretty shocked...' I thought, and restrained myself from chuckling at her. "Nope. Crushed, aren'tcha?"  
  
Mimi glared at me. How many people were going to glare at me like that today, anyway? Sheesh. "That's not cool."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, I guess that means I'm breaking up with Matt then, aren't I?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Well, do you think I should keep that date tonight?"  
  
"Up to you."  
  
"I think I will, just because I never cancel a date. I'll have to tell him afterwards..."  
***  
Mimi's POV  
***  
So it wasn't working. That was really not cool. I told Yolei the whole thing while we were shopping, and she was all in favor of telling Matt the next day so I wouldn't ruin his evening. I agreed with her. This wasn't going to be pretty, and I wanted to put it off as long as possible.  
  
I ended up buying a cute pink python-print halter top and some black leather pants. I also got these really cool shoes, well, sort of shoes, sort of sandals. I'm not sure. They were those kind with an inch and a half platform and four inch heels. Just my kinda thing.   
  
Matt picked me up at 7, as promised. He was always on time.   
  
As soon as I opened the door and said "Hi," he looked at me like he was a little offended and said, "Damn you, girl!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That ain't fair! I didn't say you could be so sexy! That's just not fair! You could have at least warned me in advance!"  
  
I giggled. "Thank you," I said sweetly. "Well if it makes you feel any better - I think you look pretty sexy too."  
  
That seemed to make him happy, and we got in his car and drove to the restaraunt. I don't remember what we had for dinner, but we talked a lot, and I was starting to seriously enjoy this date.  
  
Afterwards, we went to the club and danced the night away. Or, so to speak. We were actually only there until midnight, because of the curfew. I had the time of my life - this wasn't really supposed to happen!  
  
When we got back to my apartment, Matt leaned in to kiss me goodnight, and I actually let him do it, too. 'If he spiked my drink, he's in some deep shit,' I thought.   
  
It was like fireworks. We stood in front of my door kissing for about five minutes until some idiot walking past yelled for us to "get a room."   
  
"You'll call me tomorrow, won't you?" I asked sincerely. I really wanted him to. This was NOT cool!  
  
He smiled at me. "Of course."  
  
I reached for my doorknob while still trying to smile at him, and had to look for it, too. I finally found it - my hand slipped on it, it turned, the door opened, and I fell in. Matt just laughed at me. "That wasn't funny, Matt," I said as I stood back up.  
  
"Right," he said, still laughing a little. He walked back out to his car and drove home. For the first time since yesterday, Tai was the past the last thing on my mind, and wanting to be with Matt was the first thing.  
  
"What's happening to me," I asked myself as I undressed and went to bed.  
  
------  
  
The next morning I woke up at about 9:00 (That's right - it's Saturday now ^.~). I wondered if the previous night was all just a dream, but seeing my new clothes on the floor confirmed that it wasn't.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder what time Matt would call, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be now, so I decided to call Yolei and tell her about how crazy I felt now.  
  
"Yolei!" I cried.  
  
"What?" she answered, fearing that something was wrong.   
  
"This has gone too far!"  
  
"Did Matt tell you he loved you?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, I think I'm starting to fall for him, actually."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, I like it! I actually can't wait for him to call me today! And he kissed me last night, lots of times to tell the truth, and I couldn't have been more happy. I loved it so much!"  
  
She laughed. "So are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That you like him, silly!"  
  
"Guess I kinda have to, huh?"  
***  
Matt's POV  
***  
I could NOT believe what Mimi had just said. First she's flirting with me like crazy all day, then the next day she calls me up and tells me it was all to make Tai jealous, but she really likes me now? I don't know what to believe.  
  
"So... what are you saying, exactly?" I asked.  
  
"That... I really like you, Matt..."  
  
"But I thought you were just in this to make Tai jealous...?"  
  
"I was. WAS. What happened is, Izzy talked to Tai about it, and found out it wasn't really working. So then Izzy told me, and I decided that since I never cancel dates, I would still go with you and then tell you afterwards. But then Yolei convinced me to tell you this morning, so that I wouldn't ruin your evening or anything. But I *really* enjoyed myself last night, and, well, isn't it like, when you really like someone, they're all you can think about, all day long, and then you dream about them when you're sleeping?" she asked. "Because, all I've been able to think about today and last night after you left was you. I couldn't sleep for two hours, I was so happy, and then I dreamed about you all night long."  
  
"Really?" was all I could say. She sounded pretty genuine, and if she was telling me about the whole Tai jealousy thing, this part must be true, too.  
  
"Really."  
  
I smiled. "Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really like you too. Actually, I don't. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Matt."  
*****  
It's over! Did you like it? I hope so. Remember, reviews are always welcome... yada yada yada, you know how it goes. I wrote this just so you all woudn't think that I was dead, by the way.  



End file.
